October 2, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:47 Dragonian King sup peep 5:47 Loving77 hiii silly You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:56 Dragonian King peep i have a question for you 5:57 Loving77 what is it 5:57 Dragonian King are you sad the downsizers haven't spammed in a long time? 5:57 Loving77 no 5:59 Dragonian King why not 6:01 Loving77 bc spam is gross You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:05 Dragonian King why 6:05 Loving77 -_- You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:13 Dragonian King :D Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are now away. 6:18 Flower1470 "why" Hey Silly Sup Peep You are no longer away. 6:18 Dragonian King hi lily i have a question for you 6:19 Flower1470 ok 6:21 Dragonian King are you sad the downsizers haven't spammed in a long time? 6:22 Flower1470 no You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:27 Dragonian King why not 6:29 Flower1470 ew You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:38 Dragonian King soooo You are now away. 7:13 Flower1470 @Peep a song for you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnF4EEKcaH8 Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:18 Williamm258 hi 7:20 Flower1470 Hey Wikk Will* 7:21 Loving77 nice avatar will (yes) You are no longer away. 7:24 Dragonian King hi will i have a question for you are you sad the downsizers haven't spammed in a long time? 7:25 Williamm258 yes Think you peep You are now away. yes bro yes im sad the downsizers haven't spammed in a long time You are no longer away. 7:30 Dragonian King ok ill pass that along 7:30 Flower1470 oh no I hope you know what you've done, Will 7:31 Williamm258 yes i no :) BRO 7:32 Dragonian King WILL You are now away. 7:38 Williamm258 The whole entire moth the clips are going to be halloween clips and they'll be scary You are no longer away. 7:39 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. 7:50 Williamm258 bro tell me if this cinnamon toast crunch commercial is weird https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Naa34Wk8c2M You are no longer away. 7:50 Dragonian King oh yeah that one yeah it's pretty weird You are now away. 8:04 Williamm258 ok think you bro that was the first halloween creepy clip You are no longer away. 8:08 Dragonian King oh well then :P 8:08 Williamm258 it was creepy so it counts 8:10 Dragonian King yeah it was pretty creepy You are now away. 8:15 Flower1470 speaking of creepy... look look look http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/9/96/Webkinzhalloweenroom.png 8:16 Loving77 ew You are no longer away. 8:16 Dragonian King cool you make me wish i still cared about webkinz a little but not that much so is "creepy forest and stuff like that" the halloween theme this year? 8:21 Flower1470 Yes Everything in that room is apart of the theme there was one treehouse piece i couldn't use bc no deluxe You are now away. Silly did I even show you my finished band room ever* You are no longer away. 8:24 Dragonian King nopw nope* how did it turn out? 8:24 Flower1470 uploading a picture now i think it looks good i added some stuff, moved things around a little http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/2/2b/Webkinzbandroom3.png 8:26 Dragonian King ooo i like You are now away. You are no longer away. lily why do i have 59 watch later videos You are now away. 8:44 Flower1470 you have better things to do? 8:46 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 8:46 Dragonian King bye peep well i'm also too lazy to watch most of them 8:47 Williamm258 bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:48 Flower1470 ooo x2 8:49 Dragonian King oooooo (batman) im batman lily whats your favorite yugioh monster 8:56 Flower1470 Dark Magician 8:58 Dragonian King umm does every monster have equal attack points and life points? if not too bad because they do now wow great i'm already contradicting myself then again i've already made two different numbers that have the same numbers as other numbers so at this point does it really matter 9:02 Flower1470 monsters dont have lp they have atk and def each monster is different in atk and def and effects and level etc 9:03 Dragonian King oh oops WELP that shows how much i know about yugioh 9:03 Flower1470 its a parody; accuracy isn't a concern 9:04 Dragonian King exactly i mean, i knew nothing about any of the characters for the first 13 episodes so who cares :P Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:06 Dragonian King hey jony i have a question for you 9:06 Flower1470 Hey Jony You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:15 Dragonian King guys want to see all the stuff we missed out on in toontown File:Veryrealtoontownconceptart.png that's everything that would've happened if it didn't close You are now away. You are no longer away. i think the toontown launcher is the song i heard most during my toontown days because i spent 50% of the time just waiting for it to load already You are now away. 9:36 Flower1470 oh my gosh lol Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 9:44 Dragonian King ooo yay i did something in silly's YGO for once it might be finished tomorrow so yeah be excited 9:47 Flower1470 (clap) 9:49 Dragonian King anyway i gtg, bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015